


Placing Bets

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tora definitely thinks he lucks out when his girlfriend turns out to be the domestic type. The Nekoma third-years take bets on that.
Relationships: Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Placing Bets

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on August 29, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/164766292428/taketora-so-throws-him-a-homemade-chocolate-hey). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Taketora s/o throws him a homemade chocolate "hey you, I made it so you have to eat it or i will kick you ass, shitty (city) boy" actually she is a pretty good traditional wife with good cooking skills but because of her attitude nobody believe it

_“Hey you, I made it so you have to eat it or I will kick your ass, city boy!”_

The phrase brings a smirk to Yamamoto’s lips. Paired with the image of you checking out your surroundings before giving him a peck on the cheek and parting ways, it’s obvious that you were being playful when you said it. He pops one of the chocolates into his mouth–just one before practice, that’s all–and stops in his tracks.

He’s on the verge of tears. Not once in his sixteen years to-date has he ever tasted chocolates _so good_. The ones you gave him on Valentine’s Day were stellar, sure, but in a few months’ time, you’ve outdone yourself. Yamamoto raises his hand and clenches his fist dramatically.

“I have the best girlfriend in the world!” he cries.

“Oh? Did (L/N) really make these?”

He snaps back to attention to find his senpai by his side. Yaku seems to be the most taken aback by this revelation, staring at the treats in question. Yamamoto holds the bag out and offers him a piece, and then to Kuroo and Kai.

“Hey, these really are delicious,” Yaku says.

“I would have never guessed that (L/N) is the domestic-type,” Kai muses.

“Well, that’s one of her many great qualities,” Yamamoto explains, pride more evident than ever in his tone. “I’m definitely the luckiest guy in the world.”

He ties the bag back up before continuing to the club room ahead of his senpai. The three third-years watch him briefly before Kuroo smiles slyly and motions for Kai and Yaku to hand him something. They both reach into their pockets for their wallets–Yaku more vocal about his frustration with the matter–and drop some yen into the palm of Kuroo’s hand.

“Truly can’t judge a book by it’s cover now, can we?”


End file.
